


The name of pain

by Melloou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloou/pseuds/Melloou
Summary: His name is always on her lips. His name is always in his heart. His name is name of pain and betrayal, cruelty and lie.His name is Feng.





	The name of pain

His name is always on her lips. 

Michelina's son knows who is that man but hiding the truth. His hands are cold and strong (Strauss looks good when he keeps his mouth shut), his eyes stare at the world with anger.

Feng is the one who could break madam Oxenberg's heart and run away, who could hold her in our reality. Michelina has been damaged before Connor understood what happened. He put his hands on her shoulders and whispered "I will find him if you order me". 

She did not.


End file.
